Various advertising or message boards, devices and/or signs have been heretofore suggested and/or utilized which offer interchangeability of content of the board or sign (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos 1,017,563, 1,416,267, 2,003,542, 532,111, 530,756, 1,809,378 and 2,117,045). In addition, various coin or key operated devices have been heretofore suggested and/or utilized for vending various goods and/or for storage of goods (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 991,984, 1,461,613, 1,403,599,641,971 and 2,865,698).
While such heretofore known means for display or storage of various materials have been useful, a need for community-type bulletin boards has arisen which has typically been addressed by placement of such boards in public facilities such as grocery stores, civic buildings recreation centers and the like where any member of the public may post notices (such as sale notices, lost pet notices, for hire notices and the like), or by indiscriminate posting of bills on street posts, kiosks and the like by members of the public.
Such public postings and public bulletin boards have posed problems, however, due to unsightliness, excessive litter, the need for maintenance of quality, timeliness and positioning of such notices, and use by some for long term commercial purposes. Therefore, public bulletin boards are often disdained by both members of the public (those who may wish to post a notice as well as those who might read it) and those in whose facility such a board may be located.
Improvements directed toward facilitating use of such places for posting notices by community members while providing an attractive and easily maintainable display thereof would be desirable.